Amp
Amp uses a unique Battle Suit that allows him to transfer Energy to allies and steal from enemies. Void has noticed this and made Amp a Rogue. Note: Due to Amp being a Charger, these stats can change. Wikia Owner: EpicdudeX123 Attack: 50/100 Defense: 72/100 Speed: 67/100 Energy: 200/100 Suit Features Energy Amplifier Kit- Includes: # Energy Amplifier- This amplifies Energy so he can transfer it. # Energy Transfer- This allows Amp to transfer Energy. # Energy Drainer- This lets Amp steal Energy. Suit Stealing- Amp is able to steal Battle Suits. Personality Amp is actually afraid of fighting, so he likes to hide behind others. Origins Will be announced Power Move Amp's Power Move is Energy Explosion. By releasing all of the Energy stored inside, he destroys anything within five meters. Amp is not able to move until someone else recharges him. Low Power State In a Low Power State, Amp is basically stuck and cannot do anything. Fighting Style If threatened, Amp will steal Energy and redirect it at enemies. Weakness Amp's Suit cannot handle water. Vulnerabilities An overload of Energy can disable Amp for a short period. Story Charged Up and Ready to Go! (Amp & Gravition vs Soaker) "Whoops." Amp said as their base blew up. "That's not good." After accidently bumping into some Cybernation soldiers two days ago, Amp revealed the location of their base. The Cybernation followed them, and torched the base. "Hey Amp, what is Void going to say after this?" Graviton asked. Amp shrugged. "I don't know, but I don't think he's going to like it." Turning away, Amp was about to leave before Graviton pulled him back. "Amp, stay here. We're going to ambush these motherf***ers for what they did." Amp took a step back. "Geez, Graviton. Chill with the language. But I agree. They'll pay." "Ok, here's the plan. I trap their route with my gravity mines and you prepare your Pulse Cannon. When they get stuck, fire away." Amp looked at the soldiers, who were almost near. "Ok, but make it quick. You don't want to get caught by them." "They won't get me. Now get ready. Use the comms if you need to." Amp watched as Graviton swiftly placed the mines. He spaced out for a second before his comms "Shoot. Soaker's here." "So?" Amp asked. "He can pretty much heal any injuries, so an false ambush isn't going to be effective." Amp groaned. Then he perked up. "Hey, Graviton. Isn't Soaker weak to electricity? I can blow his Battle Suit up." "Great. Then we can take them out. Get over here and on my mark, jump them." "Copy that." Amp ran over to Graviton, who was watching Soaker healing the soldiers. As they began moving, Graviton nodded. "GO!" Amp fired a shot at Soaker, who was busy inspecting something on the ground. Soaker exploded as the water reacted with the blast, knocking him out. Amp walked over as he charged up his cannon. Graviton laughed. "You're not getting away so easily." "Shut up, you little s***. Your dumb friend led us here. I'll give my thanks." Amp shuddered. "YOU WANT A FIGHT?!?" He yelled, firing at Soaker. He ran foward, still firing when Soaker dropped his shield and punched Amp. Amp was fired away into the distance and knocked out. A few moments later, Graviton arrived. Amp didn't remember anything other than being placed in a strecher. Category:Work In Progress Category:Rogue Category:Charger